1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crossbow carrying cases and more particularly pertains to a new crossbow case for protecting a crossbow during transportation or storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of crossbow carrying cases is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,774 describes a device for supporting a crossbow while the crossbow is being transported by the user. Another type of crossbow carrying case is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 182,868 showing a ski-boot bag. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 246,138 shows a carrying case for an archers bow.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features for accommodating a scope mounted to a crossbow.